Kaija kills Wikians
This is where I kill the wikians with my own favorite/owned characters. Supposedly that is how it is gonna work. (Warning, it does include my other favorite characters which are not objects so don't remove this because I made this just for fun.) Also, I can only edit the Attack pages. You are allowed to add anything to my Trivia. Attack 1: Bumblebee KtB: First, who should be the killer? The randomizer lands on Braixen. Braixen: Lets see who to kill..... The other chooser lands on Bumblebee's Can. Braixen: Okay. Can: What are you doing? Braixen: Look behind you. Can: I don't bel- Braixen hits Can hard with herstick. Can: I GOTTA RUN! Braixen: Oh no, you're not. Braixen hits Can again and Can burns into crisps Braixen: That was too sweaty for me. Attack 2: JoeCling KtB: Lets look at who's next. Snivy: Just do it. KtB: OKAY! The randomizer chooses Dress. Dress: YES! KtB: Not prepared yet? Dress: Oh. The Suspect Card chooses JoeCling's Arrow Dress: I'm sure I can drive him off. At the Grand Canyon. Dress: Hey Arrow! Arrow: Hey there. Dress: Can I drive your truck to the other side? Arrow: Sure. Dress drives fast, heading directly to the canyon itself. Dress: BYE! Arrow: I'm gonna sacrifice myself anyways. Dress escapes before Arrow's truck crashes down the canyon and dies in the explosion. Dress: Wow. Attack 3: NLG343 KtB: Just to be quick, I choose Twister to kill NLG's Baseball Cap Twister: Okay, Where is he though? KtB: In a Chicago baseball field. Twister: GOT IT. At Chicago... Baseball Cap: What's with the storm? Umpire: I don't know, just play. Baseball Cap: Fine... Twister: WATCH OUT, I'M ABOUT GONNA KILL YOU! Umpire: Wait what? Baseball Cap: No, I'm being pulled by the tor- KtB: Huh..... Baseball Cap gets trapped in the tornado, gets shot to the Willis Tower and dies after hitting the ground. Twister: Done ruining the game. Umpire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! KtB: Bye, get off. Umpire: WHAT? Attack 4: Redhaunhakim03 KtB: Okay, who's ready? Snivy: ME! 2003 Logo: WHY MEEEEEEE!!!!! KtB: T_T 2003 Logo: Why are we in Boston? KtB: Not telling. Snivy: This guy is pretty easy to defeat. 2003 Logo: Not really... Snivy: Well, if you can't..... I DARE YOU TO SURVIVE IT! 2003 Logo: I'm gonna get you. Snivy pulls 2003 Logo while he's running into a Limo near a house. 2003 Logo: OH NO, NOT THE T- Snivy: I don't act too bad until you come. 2003 Logo: Well, good luck trying to do it. Snivy: Why in the world? Snivy throws the Leaf Tornado at him, 2003 Logo tries to attack back getting off but leading himself to crash into the Prudential Tower brutally and falling down to death. Snivy: Man, brutal. KtB: Okay, that's all then. Attack 5: Bfdi is the best KtB: So, I choose Ford Logo to kill Cyan Ball for this episode. Ford Logo: FINALLY MY REVENGE FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE FORD! At a Acura Dealership..... Cyan Ball: There, this car is better then that Fo- Ford Logo: I can't believe what I'm doing, but I have to kill you today. Cyan Ball: Just do it, I do have clones anyways. Ford Logo: Confusing..... Cyan Ball: Don't ask. Ford Logo: Okay, die now! Ford Logo stabs Cyan Ball with a knife. Cyan Ball: Wait..... How can I talk? Ford Logo: IMPOSSIBLE! Cyan Ball: You ricked me. Cyan Ball dies soon. Ford Logo: What even happened? Acura Customer: Well, thats all today! KtB: You stole me line..... Oh wait I'm not Mr Krabs. Ford Customer: Okay then. KtB: So thats all today. Ford Customer: I'm getting out now. KtB: What? Ford Customer: I'm bored. Ford Logo: Nice, good. KtB: BYE! Trivia * Braixen is the first one to be chosen to kill. * Can is the first one killed. * Braixen is the first Pokemon killer while Dress is the first object killer. * Joe is the first one to take place in the real world. Gallery These are the people who we're the killers and the person who was set to be killed. Braixen.png|Braixen: Killer 1 Soup Can (BFOD Pose).png|Can: Suspect 1 Dress Official Pose.png|Dress: Killer 2 Arrow .png|Arrow: Suspect 2 Tornado.png|Twister: Killer 3 Baseball Cap OC.png|Baseball Cap: Suspect 3 Snivy is no amused by kol98-d5k3wiy.png|Snivy: Killer 4 2003.png|2003/1999 Icon: Suspect 4 Ford Logo.png|Ford Logo: Killer 5 Cyan Ball.png|Cyan Ball: Suspect 5 Trubbish by scythemantis-d4wybzf.png|Trubbish: Killer 6 WhitePumpkinFanart.png|White Pumpkin: Suspect 6 Last Words Bumblebee - I GOTTA RUN! Joe - I'm gonna sacrifice myself anyways. NLG - No, I'm being pulled by the tor- Hakim - Well, good luck trying to do it. Bfdi - You ricked me. Wikians and their characters *Bumblebee as Can *JoeCling as Arrow *NLG343 as Baseball Cap *Redhuanhakim03 as 2003 Icon *Bfdi is the best as Cyan Ball *Undhee as White Pumpkin Category:MassachusettsFan Category:Inspired Category:Pages Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Chikako the Meowstic